


Taste like chocolate

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Chocolate, Darcyland (Marvel), Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, F/M, Funny, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, tater tots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: You taste like chocolate, we love chocolateVenom and Eddie meet our beloved whirlwind Darcy and their life will never be the same again.Update  25th of January 2021Chapters 1 to 13 have been slightly improved grammar wise
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Darcy Lewis, Eddie Brock/Darcy Lewis/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Venom Symbiote/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 220
Kudos: 478





	1. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stumbled upon this pairing and found it hilarious.  
> Obviously this is not canon compatible

Darcy always thought her soulmarks were very romantic, even though the writing of both was chicken scratch.

Written in short and sharp fonts which looked extremely similar to each other, both of her soulmarks wrapped snugly around each of her ass cheeks.

Her guess had always been that she would end up with a pair of twins.

Darcy had high hopes that the placement of her soulwords would please her mates, she herself liked it very much and loved to run her hands over the marks when she was alone.

Another one of her hopes was that unlike Jane she wouldn't meet her soulmates in the middle of fucking nowhere, during a storm, run them over with a van, and then tase them when they behaved like lunatics.

But … how likely was that?

Despite the roller coaster had life had become since becoming Jane's intern.

Really, her life was crazy enough.

She almost died several times for those blasted six college credits.

Not to mention all those NDA's she had to sign … at least Shieldra had taken care of her student loans and she had ridden the sweet train of fame with Jane and landed herself a respectable job as a lab manager for Stark Industries.

Not that she wasn't qualified, she was qualified as hell, she had dragged Tony out of the lab countless times … by his ear …

… and she made him shower,

or eat,

or sign things,

or not forget Pepper's birthday.

There were videos … Pepper liked to blackmail Tony with them.

He showered and ate like a normal person when Pepper threatened him and sometimes the big boss lady bribed him with other things. Things, that Darcy didn't want to know about the boss lady and the boss man.

Bruce was far easier to manage, he was a good little scientist and ate, drank and showered regularly without having to be reminded. Despite his Kermit Situation, the Big Green Mean Bean, the really Big Green Thumb, the Furless Grinch Time … or whatever else you might call the Big Guy, he was by far her easiest charge.

Hulk liked her too, which was nice.

Her life was crazy by default.

Jane and Erik, she was used to them. They were easily handled. In between Friday and her, the scientists had no chance.

She organized everything for them, from their daily food intake to the last bit of duct tape and  _ oh so many _ fire extinguisher.

You'd be surprised at how many were needed.

A huge thank you to Dum-E, Dum-U and Butterfingers at this point.

After months (maybe even years) of various world-ending disasters, attacks of various super-villains and a really mean stubbed toe, Darcy could barely contain her squeak of joy when Dan called her and asked if she wanted to spend Thanksgiving with him and Anne in San Francisco.

She had told him she needed to check with her boss first and promptly send Pepper an inquiry.

It wasn't like Darcy was irreplaceable, but things tended to catch on fire when she wasn't around.

Her own personal super-power. Super-Wrangling of Scientists and Heroes alike.

~~~

Dan had picked her up from the airport. Everything had gone smoothly if you ignored the total chaos of airports. Too many people, too much traffic. The city was amazing though and she enjoyed looking out of the car, taking everything in while she and her brother caught up.

Anne was great, a real stunner and intelligent, and kind, her brother was a lucky bastard.

She told him and the three of them laughed.

Everything was going so well, that she should have known that it didn't matter where she went.

Chaos always followed her.

Darcy went out for an evening stroll one night, to give her brother and his girlfriend some space. She got herself a cup of coffee and did a little sight seeing.

She wasn't dumb though, she stayed out of the obvious bad parts of town and kept to the brightly lit main streets.

There was a chocolaterie.

She obviously couldn't resist and used her salary very wisely that evening, very, very wisely.

Three different hot chocolates and so many pralines later she left the rather small shop with a bag full of goodies, knowing her arms would ache from the weight later on.

On her way back to where she had seen a few parked cabs, she was suddenly pulled into a side alley by a strong dark gloved hand.

Screaming despite the hand covering her mouth she kicked and fought back to the best of her abilities, reaching for her taser while the two men wrestled with her and dragged her further away from the street and into a dark alley.

Darcy didn't shy away from biting down hard on the hand over her mouth and heard her attacker curse even through the shrill scream she let out.

In her struggle against them, she could make out a very familiar and hated red octopus patch on one of them while three more appeared in the darkness of the alley.

Someone should really explain to Hydra what a Hydra really looked like.

Reaching for her taser as best as she could while trying to fend off her attackers she screamed again, hoping to draw attention and have someone call the police.

A sharp hit to the back of her head had her momentary shut up and she blinked dizzily, luckily she hadn't bitten her tongue.

They obviously knew what they were doing.

While in the beginning, they had probably assumed she was easy to grab, they now were handling her far rougher and quickly dragging her into the darkness.

Kicking and screaming she pulled no bunches and bite and scratched.

There was no way she would make it easy for them to abduct her.

At first, she was too busy fighting with everything she got.

Too busy to notice that one of them was missing his head all of sudden.

It was only when the headless body fell over that everyone turned to look at it.

The moment was strange, like slow motion in a movie.

No one moved for a few seconds and something in Darcy pushed down the horror of seeing the headless corpse gushing blood and instead of panicking or puking like she was sure she would have usually done, she ripped her arm free from one of the goons.

She didn't find the strength or fear to scream when a second one was grabbed by a large, black and clawed hand, dragged screaming into the shadows, followed by an ugly crunching sound.

Something inside of her just went numb.

Darcy didn't even know what really happened and wouldn't be able to tell anyone if they asked.

All she knew was that one by one the goons were dragged away.

There was screaming and shouting in the darkness.

It didn't matter.

They had let go of her to fight against whatever was in the shadows.

Darcy's fingers finally managed to draw her taser and she shot it at one of the goons who had his back to her without any remorse.

She should have probably run and let whatever freaking killed the goons take care of them but she felt a little spiteful.

The one she shot had been the one to hit her over the head and she still felt dizzy due to it, that would turn into an ugly bump, she was sure of it.

Her trusty taser had that thug twitching on the dirty alley floor in no time.

She would need to remember to thank Tony for the not so legal upgrade once she was back at Dan's and Anne's.

There was a heavy thud behind her and she twirled around with her taser held high.

Thankfully her taser didn't have cords but shot similar things to Natasha's widow bites and she still had a very good portion of juice left.

Only …

The figure behind her was definitely not human.

She had seen the dark claw dragging one of the Hydra goons into the shadows but now that she time to focus her panic was a little more prominent as she looked up and up ... and up at a roughly humanoid-shaped body.

He, at least he appeared like a he to her, was huge and muscular, completely black and oily looking skin as well as a frightening huge mouth, filled with razor-sharp needle-like teeth. The eyes of the creature/alien/whatever were completely white and kind of swirly in the strangest way.

He, she decided to call him a he at least in her mind, seemed to be grinning or smiling at her.

To her it didn't look like a snarl, she had seen Hulk smile up close and had seen more than one employee mistaking it for a snarl and pee themselves.

She was still somewhat numb inside and  _ somehow _ he reminded her of Hulk.

Out of whatever instinct that was guiding her she smiled up at him brightly and lowered her weapon. “ ** Thanks for the save big guy. ** ”

That seemed to startle him.

He blinked down at her with an unreadable expression.

Just like Hulk when people didn't run screaming from him. Hulk hated the screaming.

Darcy still almost fired her taser when his large towering form leaned down and closer to her.

She almost pissed herself, she wouldn't lie but something about this frightening creature's demeanor made her think he was friendly.

A noise from behind her had her half turn and she squeaked in fright when large black arms grabbed her and easily pressed her against a solid dark chest, muscular arms closing around her as he crouched with her cradled protective inside of his large arms.

It was one thing to see him, it was a completely other thing to be pressed up against a very large muscular chest that seemed solid and fluid at the same time. Parts of it seemed to fan out and cradle her closer, like a living fluid  _ thing _ .

She was too shocked to scream again as shots were fired and she was dragged along, up a wall. He scaled it like a gecko or a spider, and she noted that the fluid form he seemed to have was what was holding her firmly in place against his front while he basically ran up the side of the building.

Darcy was gently dropped off on a rooftop and without a further glance in her direction, he jumped back down into the alley. She could hear more gunfire, something that sounded like a rifle and a lot of screaming and shouting before it became eerily silent.

Unsure what to do and still dizzy she looked around.

Door, door, door? Or at least a Fire ladder would be great right about now.

She patted her jeans and sighed in relief.

Her phone was still here.

Which meant if she did not get killed by the alien, he had kind of saved her despite ripping that one guy's head off … she could at least call someone for help.

Darcy was busy scrambling to her feet when he landed beside her with another thud.

Looking up at him once again her brain-to-mouth filter left her. “Please tell me you aren't going to rip my head off and eat me,” she squeaked. “Because you totally saved me down there Big Guy and I really appreciate it.”

Frozen in place her eyes grew wide when he stepped even closer and bend down, a very long and pink tongue darted out of the with fangs filled mouth and licking up the side of her face. In a very deep and rumbling voice, he purred at her. “ ** You taste delicious. Like chocolate, we love chocolate ** ”

Her words.

He said her words.

She felt dizzy, her eyes surely were as wide as saucers in shock.

Then something even stranger happened, the black gooey mass parted and instead of looking at the black alien creature that apparently was her soulmate she stared at a human man that was inside of her soulmate.

“Vee,” he scolded the creature. “You can't just say that to her!”

The handsome male turned his attention towards her then and smiled softy, almost apologetically and spoke her other words. “ ** Please ignore him, he has terrible manners. You are gorgeous by the way ** ”

Darcy promptly fainted.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Thank you all for your kudos.  
> My muse is up for funny little snippets.
> 
> Edit - 29th of September 2020  
> This chapter has been edited. I'll slowly edit the whole story before beginning to post again
> 
>  **Note:**  
>  I started writing this in 2019 as one of the first stories I have ever written - thus it isn't as good as I would like it to be  
> Reworking is happening at slow paces due to the muse wandering elsewhere


	2. Praline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some muse. Please enjoy.  
> Bold writing is Venom speaking

“God damn it, Vee!” Eddie cursed when their soulmate fainted right in front of them.

They caught her quickly enough, maneuvering her lush unconscious body into their arms as gently as they could. She was gorgeous, up close even more so than down in the alley when their main concern had been to save her, even before they knew she was their Soulmate.

A frown darkened Eddie's face, she would probably want nothing to do with them now, but maybe there was some hope, Anne and Dan had accepted him. Occasionally people even thanked him like Mrs. Chen.

With a deep sigh, he silently communicated with his partner. “I thought we went over this, Vee.”

Eddie had a mix of emotions playing havoc at the same time and tried to ignore the fact that they had a soft, utterly feminine body in their arms, fitting so nicely against them. He shook himself.

“I told you that we need to be careful and gentle so we would not frighten our soulmate when we finally met! AND you just had to go and lick her face!” Eddie sighed, his shoulders dropping. “She probably thought you wanted to eat her.”

“ **But Eddie,** ” Venom whined sensing Eddie's sadness. “ **She smelled so good and you tasted her too. We know you enjoyed it** ” the symbiote pouted like a little kid. “ **We want to lick her whole body … oh yes, we would enjoy that.”** he purred happily. **“Do you think she tastes like chocolate everywhere?** ”

“Please stop talking!”

“ **Why? We know you enjoying that though!** ” Venom inquired obviously puzzled by his human's reaction. “ **You want to suck on her huge ...** ”

“No more talking about this!” the desperate shout was directed at the symbiote. Eddie flushed red in embarrassment and arousal at the picture their mind supplied at Venom's suggestion.

“ **Let's taste her lips. We did that with Anne.** ” Venom suggested eagerly and bend forward, tongue already darting out.

“No, Vee. Consent! Remember? We talked about that too.” Eddie pulled back harshly while Venom followed suit a little more reluctantly. “Besides, you could hurt her.”

“ **Fine** ” the symbiote growled annoyed and Eddie could feel its displeasure at being denied the simple seeming request.

Venom covered Eddie fully once more and they laid their mate down on the rooftop as gently as possible, checking around for any signs of danger before jumping back down into the alley. Looking around carefully they gathered everything she had dropped and picked up one of the goons Hydra insignia, twisting it around in their hand carefully.

“What does Hydra want from our soulmate?” Eddie wondered silently.

“What are we doing?” Eddie requested to know when Venom once more scaled up the building with their soulmate's belongings and carefully edged closer to her unconscious form.

“ **We'll take her home and feed her chocolate and tatter tots.** ” Venom purred back at him as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Okay buddy,” Eddie trailed off. He could feel the symbiots desire to take their soulmate home and care for her and sighed. “We can't just take her home. That's abduction. We should get her to a hospital or something.”

“ **We should?** ” Venom paused, claws digging into the rooftop while he waited for Eddie to reply, clearly considering the extent of her injuries.

“Yes, or at least wait for her to wake up and make sure she is alright.” Eddie demanded, seeing as their soulmate was stirring and groaning softly.

Darcy woke up to the hushed voices of her soulmates arguing close by and the feeling of cold concrete against her back.

“I am telling you, it is better if she sees me when she wakes up.” her human looking soulmate said with a note of desperation in his voice. “I don't want her to faint again, what if she hits her head?”

“ **Fine …”** the growly voice of her not so human soulmate replied. **“But I want some of that chocolate.** ”

“Yeah fine, fine! I'll buy you some just don't eat hers, get your tongue out of that shopping bag!” her human soulmate chided and she couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped her.

They sounded like an old married couple, an albeit weird couple but a couple.

Blinking her eyes open blearily she looked around to take in the situation. For a split second she saw the huge black, not human guy but a blink of an eye later he was replaced by a human male in a black leather jacket who crouched down beside her.

For a moment Darcy simply stared at the man, her soulmate, who stared right back at her and fidged nervously.

“Hi” he stuttered a little clearly nervous. “We … I hope you're alright?”

“Hi” she couldn't help but giggle.

Maybe a little too hysterical from the look on his face.

“Are you alright? Did you hit your head?” he asked crouching closer in concern.

Really moving for the first time in an attempt to sit up she flinched and hissed and he moved back immediately, holding up his arms in a pacifying manner.

“It's alright,” she assured him while wincing once more. When she finally sat she looked down at her hands. “I'm not … I didn't flinch because of you.” Darcy informed him while she climbed to her feet. “Those bastards just roughened me up.”

Holding up her hands so he could see her bruised and grazed hands and wrists before her fingers rub over her neck and shoulder where one of them had grabbed her. She hissed and cursed softly under her breath, that would bruise.

“That looks bad, do you need a doctor, should we take you to a hospital?” he asked concerned still keeping a polite distance but looking worried. “We didn't notice.” her soulmate said and came closer slowly gently taking a hold of her hands to inspect them.

Darcy looked at him then, taking him in for the first time. Studying him from his worried expression and the sturdy black leather jacket that looked suspiciously fluid.

“I think the hospital would be a bad idea hot stuff.” she quirked a smile at him in a return to her usual playful self and he looked baffled and flustered.

“We could drop you of discreetly” he offered, shuffling his feet.

It was cute, the way he thought she didn't want to go to a hospital due to their shared and missing soulmate. She looked around carefully but couldn't spot him.

Still, her soulmate's jacket looked suspicious.

“Oh no, this is not about you.” Darcy waved her hands dramatically. “This is solely on me. If I get admitted to a hospital on my first day in San Franciso my brother will bear a chicken nugget and my boss will fly me out of town faster than you can blink.”

That's when she spots her things neatly placed nearby.

“My chocolate! And my Taser!”

Grinning up at him she announces. “You really are my hero!”

“I honestly expected more screaming.” he told her baffled. “I mean you've seen Vee … our other soulmate.”

“Don't get me wrong. Vee,” she smiled softly at the cute name before she confined with a sassy wink that made the male blush. “Is freaking frightening but you guys saved me which means you are the good guys. Besides ... I'm used to helluva weird stuff.”

Picking up her taser and bags she rummaged through her bag until she found what she was looking for.

“Praline?” she questioned holding one out towards him.

“Venom no!” Eddie warned but the stubborn symbiote had already manifested a head and darted out like a viper, gulping the praline out of her outstretched hand and happily munching on it.

Her mouth formed a perfect O in surprise but yet again she didn't scream.

“Vee ...” he growled annoyed before turning to her and grimacing, ruffling a hand over the manifested hand. “I'm so sorry about him.”

“It's alright” she squeaked a little when Venom turned his head towards her once more.

Eyes wide he can see her holding her breath for a moment while she blinked at Venom.

“Vee, be nice!” he urged the symbiote before addressing their soulmate once more. “He's not going to hurt you I promise!”

“ **I am nice** ” Venom purred licking his lips and craning his neck like a cat begging for more treats.

“Obviously,” their soulmate said and managed to smile at Venom. “You saved me from those Hydra goons.”

“ **They were bad men.”** Venom nods his head. **“We are allowed to eat bad men.”**

She arched an eyebrow at Venom and then at him. “Are you now?”

There's no fear in her voice anymore and she puts her hands on her hips in a bossy way. The raised eyebrow, the tone of her voice and her sassy pose have Eddie take helluva notice.

He was already head over heels and he didn't even know her name.

“ **Yes.”** Venom grinned at her, his needle like fangs on full display while he nodded his head vehemently. **“Eddie doesn't allow us to eat anyone else, just bad men.”**

Eddie covered his head with one hand and groaned. “It's not as horrifying as it sounds I promise!”

Both Venom and their soulmate ignore him while the symbiote purred. “ **Can we have more?** ”

“Sure thing,” she chirped at him with a wide smile on her face.

Eddie doesn't know what to think when she pulled out more pralines from her bag and hand feeds them to Venom like it he was a regular house cat.

“You are awfully calm about this whole situation.” Eddie observed.

“It's the shock.” their soulmate replied calmly, still feeding Vee. “I'm sure I'll have a meltdown later.” she smiled and shrugged a little. “I'm trying to stay calm but it's not easy and I can give you heads up … I'm definitely not pro eating people. That's definitely bad guy behavior.”

She didn't even flinch when Venom's tongue licked the chocolate off her fingertips. “He's kind of cute you know?”

“He needs to, he … we can't survive without eating humans.” Eddie informed her with a flinch. “We've tried but … it doesn't work and I'd rather him eat the scum of the streets than starve.”

Their soulmate nods stiffly, her eyes not meeting theirs. “I … have to think about that.”

“ **Can we take you home now?** ” Venom questioned eagerly.

“I'm sorry. I'm not comfortable with you taking me to your or my home.” her voice was gentle but firm. “We just met and I know you guys are my soulmates but you just admitted to eating people.” her hand waved around a little while she spoke. “I need a while to think about this. Can you please just take me to the nearest cab?”

There was a short and tense silence while Eddie discussed things with Venom silently.

“Of course,” Eddie finally said glumly. “Don't freak out now, we're going to merge.”

They had to give her credit for not flinching when Venom covered Eddie and they turned into what was known as the Demon from San Francisco.

Noticing their sour mood and the pupil-less eyes avoiding to met her gaze while they picked her, Darcy spoke up once more, patting the muscular arm that slung around her. “I'm sorry.”

“ **We do not understand,”** he grumbled in a deep throaty voice. **“Eddie told us that our soulmate would love us, why are you leaving us then. Why do you fear us? We can take care of you, we know a doctor too.** ”

“Please don't get me wrong, “ she blinked up at their face while they brought them across a few rooftops. Her and her bags securely tucked against their chest. “This is just a lot and I just need some time to sort my thoughts, to calm down and try to deal with all of this. If you have a phone I'll give you my number. I'm not running away from you guys, I promise.”

“ **We want more than your number.”** he rumbled at her. **“Eddie doesn't want to tell you but we would like to stick our tongue down your top and taste your mounds and lick up your thighs. We want to know if you taste like chocolate everywhere** ” he tells her and her eyes widen in pure shock at his words.

She doesn't need a mirror to know she flushed a bright red.

Eddie was inwardly dying of embarrassment and shouting silently at Venom.

He purred at her with what she assumed was an adoring look on his face. “ **We will take very good care of you.** ”

“Odin's beard … dude! So not a first date topic” she hissed at him, still completely red. Clearing her throat Darcy tried to form words and failed, she cleared her throat again. “Look, how about we introduce ourselves first. I am Darcy and our human is Eddie?”

“ **Yes, you are our Darcy and Eddie is our Eddie.”** he nodded in agreement and scaled down the side of a building. **“We are Venom.** ”

After his introduction, he gave her a long glance before setting her down on her own two feet in an alley. She could see one of the busy main streets a short distance away.

“It is my pleasure Venom.” not knowing what to do she attempted to smile at him but it was a bit forced. “Could I now have your phone?”

She asked it quickly so she wouldn't lose her nerves and watched fascinated as the black of Venom faded away and folded in on itself until all that was left was Eddie in his jeans and leather jacket.

Not that Eddie was particularly short, in fact, he was rather tall and well built but compared to the giant that Venom was, he seemed surprisingly tiny. Like Steve when he stood beside Hulk.

His cheeks were a bright red and he fumbled for his phone, unlocking it and handing it to her.

It was rather clear to her that he had absolutely not intended to tell her what Venom had told her and he looked as embarrassed as she felt.

Their fingers brushed briefly when he handed her the phone, warm and rough which she found rather nice.

With the return of a real smile, she added her contact info to their phone and called herself once to add him to her contact list.

She was a bit shaken by the events, she wouldn't lie about this, but clearly her soulmates had no intentions of harming her. It would have been easy for them to just snatch her up and take her along if she wanted it or not, but they had respected her wishes and brought her back to the main street.

Feeling more confident she beamed at him. “See, my contact info.” she held out their phone towards them while she sent them an octopus emoji with her other hand.

Their fingers brushed once more and they stood a lot closer.

“Tell Venom that tentacle porn really isn't a first date topic.” she didn't bother to hide the mirth in her voice, or her soft chuckle when she grabbed a hold of his jacket and rose to her tiptoes to kiss his cheek with a loud smack. “Call me!”

Eddie was too startled to react and stared after her as if in a daze for a while.

She winked at them before leaving the alley and merging into the late night crowd of the busy main street.

After a few more moments he glanced down at his phone screen.

_Darcy Lewis_

“God damn it” he cursed.

Of course, she was Dan's baby sister.

Things couldn't just be easy, could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated on the 21th of October 2020


	3. Compatible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This somehow turned into a story. I blame everything on reading up on Venom's race.  
> I mean ... anyone else read about Marcus ... the centaur/werewolf with diabetes who also has a symbiote????
> 
> Update: Reworked on 21th of October 2020

Of course, reality came crashing in the moment she stepped foot in Dan's and Anne's apartment.

“DARCY!” Dan is all over her in a matter of seconds when he saw her completely disheveled look, bloody hands and the haunted look on her face. “WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“I … uhm … Hydra tried to kidnap me” she stuttered and blinked at him.

Her brother and his fiance stare at her wide eyed and open mouthed.

“What do you mean Hydra tried to kidnap you?! Like the crazy Nazi organization Hydra?! DARCY!?” Dan is screeching rather high pitched and actually shaking her a little.

Anne blinked once more and took a huge gulp of her wine glass, muttering something about him owning her twenty bucks.

“I should call Tony” Darcy mumbled while fumbling for her phone, her hands are shaking.

The numbness she had felt faded.

“Dan!” Anne snapped sharply. “Your sister's clearly in shock. Let's sit her down on the sofa and tend to her injuries hmm?”

“Right, of course!” Dan calmed down significantly as if a switch had been pulled. “Come. Darcy.” he beckoned leading her towards the couch and taking her bags. “Give me that and sit down.”

Anne wordlessly rose and disappeared in the bathroom, returning almost instantly with a huge first aid kit.

“What happened?” Anne's gentle voice helped calm her while the other woman helped her out of her jacket.

Dan was pulling out disinfection spray and bandages before cleaning her hands as gently as possible, frowning at the bruising around her neck and shoulder.

“Some guys tried to jump me and a huge black creature ate their heads.” her words came out in an awkward stutter and she shuddered at the memory of the headless corpse.

Despite her current distressed state, she didn't miss the significant glance Dan sent Anne who paled and then took another huge gulp from her wine glass.

Darcy's head hurt too much to think about it, she felt a splitting headache all of sudden and her hands burned from the disinfection, not to mention her whole shoulder hurt like hell.

Still, she managed to call Tony, who like expected blew a gasket and promised to sent her protection immediately.

The entire conversation took longer than she expected and she sunk onto the couch in exhaustion as soon as she ended the call. Her headache was horrible and Tony hadn't helped.

“Darcy?” she heard Dan ask hesitantly.

She managed a short grunt in reply before her eyes closed involuntary, the pain of her headache faded and all sounds and senses faded.

~~~

His phone rang and he glanced at the screen.

_Anne_

The beer he had just opened was inches from his lips and he grunted, trying to decide if he could take a huge gulp and then pick it up.

“ **You should pick that up.”** Venom voiced and Eddie snorted amused while he brought the phone to his ear, accepting the call.

“Hey,” he started but was immediately interrupted by Anne screeching into his ear.

“Get your sorry butts over here immediately and explain what the hell happened to Darcy!”

“Woah, woah, woah, Anne!” he tried to pacify her. “We didn't do anything with her. We saved her from some thugs.” Eddie explained. “She looked fine when we left her near the main road to catch a cab.”

“Yeah? Then explain why she fainted on us and had white eyes for a moment!” Anne shouted at him through the phone.

“W...what?” Eddie stuttered, blinking a few times, rubbing at his ear. “Come again?” Eddie demanded confused.

“She said that Vee saved her from some tugs and then her eyes turned white and she fainted … please just come over so we can sort this out.” Anne sounded desperate enough that Eddie knew it was serious. “We can't take her to the hospital like this.”

“I'll be over in a moment.” Eddie assured her. “Just sit tight, me and Vee are heading out right now.”

Grabbing his keys for the bike he rushed outside.

“Vee?” he asked, the symbiote had been suspiciously silent since Anne had called and he was already halfway down the stairs when he realized it.

There was no answer from the symbiote for some time and when he jumped onto his bike he called for him more harshly. “Vee?!”

“ **Yes, Eddie?”** Venom answered reluctantly while they rushed through traffic. He sounded unusually quiet and … guilty.

“What did you do?!”

~~~

A heavy knock sounded on the apartment door and Anne pulled it open impatiently and snarled. “About damn time you arrived!”

But instead of looking up at Eddie, she looked up at someone she had only ever seen on television before.

“Forgive me Lady Anne, beloved of my lightning sister's brother! I made haste in arriving here as soon as I heard about my sister's predicament” the Asgardian god bellowed loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

“I …” she stumbled over her words.

She had not expected to come face to face with an Avenger let alone the Asgardian Crown Prince.

“May I enter your home?” he inquired politely, bending his impressive bulk down and cleaning his boots on the doormat in front of the door.

“Yes of course” she answered nervously, nodding while she stepped aside.

The Asgardian God of Thunder stepped inside and hung his hammer on one of her coat hangers before turning to look at her.

Awkwardly she gestured towards the living room and he continues farther into their home.

She stared after him in utter shock before shutting the door and rushing after him.

“Darcy!” his voice was loud and filled with anger. Thunder cracked in the suddenly cloudy night sky. “What ails my lightning sister?”

By the time she reached the door frame, he was already hunched over Darcy's unconscious form.

Dan was glancing at him nervously. “She was mugged? Said something about Hydra ...” Dan said clearly nervous at the Asgardian's presence. “Forgive me for asking but how do you know my sister?!”

“The lady Darcy works for the Man of Iron and for my beloved. She is a dear friend whom I consider my sister” Thor explained and Dan shot him a surprised look.

“She never said anything” Dan mumbled.

“Of course not. The Man of Iron keeps his employees safe. It was explained to me that she would be targeted otherwise.” Thor informed them, one of his large hands brushing through Darcy's hair.

Thor frowned and held out his hand above Darcy's form. With a loud crashing sound of things breaking and a hole through their wall, his hammer landed in his hands and he brought it down onto her chest lightly.

Dan and Anne screamed in alarm but the God of Thunder halted the weight of his hammer just inches above her chest, sending a small shock wave through her.

An inhuman screech left her lips, her usually blue eyes flew open to show they were an unnatural white color once more. Her pale skin seemed to ripple like water for a moment before she fell silent once more and her eyes closed.

“This is worse than I imagined. I have to take her with me right now before the Klyntar can find her again” he told them.

“Wait … God of Thunder or not, you're not taking my sister with you!” Dan jumped to his feet but he was no match against the Asgardian.

“I understand your concern but you have my word that I will do my best to keep my lightning sister safe.” Thor told him while picking up Darcy with one hand.

“And why can't you do that from here. You legally can't take her!” Anne interjected.

“It is true that you have more claim on her as a sister, but I'd rather take her with me to safety than risk the Klyntar finding her again here where she is vulnerable.” Thor bellowed. “I hope you can see the truth of my words.”

“Klyntar?” Anne questioned ever curious.

Thor turned to look at her, cocking his head slightly before he nodded. “An alien race that tried to attack earth eons ago. I was unaware that one managed to come back to earth once more.” Thor mused. “This is truly concerning.”

“And what does that have to do with Darcy?” Dan questioned.

“She was marked as compatible by one of them. It will try to get a hold of her, so we must take her to safety.”

Thor left no place for an argument on their part as he twirled around and carried Darcy to the balcony before he took off into the night sky with Darcy tucked against his chest.

“Well … shit.” Dan announced.


	4. Grendel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Klyntar have some crazy backstories. I enjoy them immensely and I twisted them to fit my story  
> I promise there will be more about Eddie and Venom soon but I had to write Thor's part

Darcy woke with a groan and brought one hand up to cover her eyes, she still didn't feel too good and shifted to pull the comfortable pillow over her head.

This wasn't her bed.

This also wasn't her brother's guestroom.

“This isn't Dan's guest bedroom and obviously not a Hydra cell. Loki if you kidnapped me  _ again  _ I will cover all of your ice sculptures with strawberry syrup!” came her grumbled threat from underneath the pillow.

A very familiar chuckle had her smile immediately.

“Thor!” she chirped delighted, despite her headache. “What are you doing here? Where is here?”

“My lightning sister!” the smile was clear in Thor's voice. “It warms my heart that you have finally awoken!”

Slowly she crawled out from underneath the plush pillow and inspected her surroundings.

“Hi, big brother, mind telling me why I am in a holding cell?” Darcy requested to know while she sat up carefully.

She was wearing one of her own pajamas, a baby blue cute thing with little ice cream cones on it, for which she was very grateful, falling asleep with clothes and shoes wasn't fun to wake up to.

A quick glance around told her that someone had gone through great pains to decorate the cell with nice furniture and things she liked, there even was a small counter with a coffee machine and a mini-fridge.

It wasn't just any random cell either, it was one of those that were designed to hold the various super villains the Avengers fought every other Tuesday.

“I apologize deeply my sister,” Thor winced as he placed one hand against the glass wall separating them. “You came into contact with a Klyntar, an alien species. We couldn't be sure if one of them possessed you or if their elder god would take hold of your mind.”

“Fucking mind control!” she groaned. “At least that explains the mind splitting headache I have going on.” Darcy rubbed her eyes with a tired sigh. “I can't even visit my brother without some disaster!”

Thor made a sympathetic noise before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Your brother was not amused when I took you back here despite his protests.”

“Great,” Darcy cursed silently. “I feel fine though, despite the headache. I don't feel the urge to eat people or something.”

Thor's eyebrows shot up.

“There is a cure, right?”

“Aye,” Thor confirmed but by the way both his expression and voice darkened it couldn't be anything good.

Darcy frowned at him and bit her lip. “That doesn't sound good,” taking in his dark face she continued. “Hey lightning brother, you know that I know … that you guys will do your best, right?”

Getting up she dragged a pillow and a blanket towards the glass separating them and plopped down on the floor.

“You honor me with your trust my sister,” face brightening a little he sits down outside of the cell and leaned his back against the glass with a sigh. “You will be pleased to hear that my beloved only skipped one of your scheduled meals and that the two fires were immediately extinguished by the loyal minion of the Man of Iron, Dum-E.”

Darcy laughed amused. “As much as I enjoy your not so subtle change of topics … what is a Klyntar?” she questioned before continuing. “In just how much trouble am I in and why?” trailing off she squinted at her surroundings. “Why can I see clearly without my glasses? I'm not wearing contacts am I?”

“I better begin this story when I first battled one of them” Thor sighed. Darcy smiled softly while her lightning brother's voice took on the tale-telling tone he used for his battle stories. “It was the age you humans call the Viking Age when I was still worshiped as the god of thunder by your northern warriors.”

“Yeah, yeah … eons ago when you were still young and beautiful.” she teased him and she could hear the smile in his soft laugh.

“Only you, my lightning sister, could be this cheerful in such a dire situation.”

The fondness in his voice was clear but it didn't help her nerves in the slightest.

“Well. Since I'm locked away like a super villain I might as well act like one, mocking you a bit and monologue about my evil schemes.” grinning despite the uncertainty of the situation she hit her head against the glass wall softly and sighed. It distracts me from the fact that something is seriously wrong with me to be here.”

There was a short pause before he began to speak again.

“It was a large village, the name has slipped my mind … and it housed many mighty warriors and fierce shield maidens.” Thor began the tale like one would read a bedtime story and she smiled delighted, cuddling into the blanket she brought along to listen to his tale.

“One faithful evening while the warrior three and myself were enjoying their mead hall, there was a loud roar of an otherworldly creature.” his head was turned skyward as if remembering it as clear as day. “All warriors rushed outside immediately and it was the first time we laid eyes on the calamity that was later known and feared as the dragon Grendel.”

“Grendel?” Darcy interrupted. “Like the monster from the old Beowolf tale?”

“Aye, it was the beginning of these tales,” he confirmed, nodding. “It was a mighty creature, taller than their highest building in this town. Massive like a ship.” by now Thor sounded far away in memories. “The creature was made out of a black mass which seemed to simply ignore any attacks from common swords and arrows. It had a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth and strange pupil-less white eyes. It had mighty wings to carry it across the countryside and was able to spew forth a flame like acid … you would probably compare it to the God of Zilla's.”

Darcy couldn't hide her startled snort of amusement.

“I will not bore you with the details of our battles,” Thor continued (thanks Frigga!) “The dragon, Grendel, was a Klyntar and he had laid waste to many villages. It turned out he attempted to capture one particular Shield Maiden. She had been unclaimed by a soulmate and had traveled from village to village to seek the one destined for her.”

“Oh no,” Darcy shook her head. “Don't tell me the dragon followed her around? That sounds like a bad fairy tale.”

Internally she was about a second from freaking out. Her soulmates weren't exactly dragons but far from humans. At least one of them and he had shown no remorse for biting off the heads of those goons.

“She didn't realize that Grendel had tracked her from village to village and laid waste to all of them in an attempt to find and capture her.” Thor continued. “She was devastated once she found out and helped the warrior three and the village warriors in our fight against Grendel.”

“In the end … when I slew the Klyntar with my lightning.” a short pause and he turned to face her. “They were connected somehow and I slew her with him.”

“That is terrible,” was all that Darcy managed to chock out, unable to meet Thor's gaze.

“It was,” he confirmed. “But by the end of the battle, she had been struggling with herself. Something appeared to have taken hold of her mind. I regret to this day that I have been unable to save her.”

“Please,” Darcy chocked out. “Don't tell me that is what is happening to me?”

She shuddered just thinking about it. The headache, was someone trying to manipulate her? Was that the reason she was locked up. She was still herself, right? Despite her miraculous healed eyesight. Shit!

“Alas … I regret that I'm unable to tell you so my heart sister.” crestfallen would be the best word to describe the look on Thor's face. “ Like the shield maiden, you have been touched, but fear not my lightning sister. The evil hasn't taken a hold of you.”

“Yet,” Darcy felt her eyes water. “You mean yet. Oh Frigga!”

“I'll not let it come to that!” Thor boomed loudly startling her. “The man of Iron is already trying to find the creature that touched you. We will find and slay it for you, have no fear!”

“I,” Darcy closed her eyes for a moment blinking away tears. Surely her soulmates weren't monsters? Were they? They had saved her, they had been kind of cute actually. “Haven't seen a Dragon though.”

“Klyntar take many different shapes and forms, they have none of their own.” he had his palm against the glass once more. “They take a host and form themselves around these unfortunate souls until their host is insufficient and dies.”

“Oh god.” she breathed. “Oh squirrel shitting god.”

Darcy felt the tears trickle down her face before she realized she was crying.

“Despair not my sister!” Thor beseeched her. “By your reaction, I assume you have seen one of those creatures?”

Before she could answer him she felt another sharp pain in her skull.

“ **Sleep, we'll come for you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter redone on the 28th of October 2020
> 
> Not beta or proofread.


	5. The itsy bitsy spider ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, but like promised more Venom and Eddie. I hope you enjoy it.

“You can't just fly to New York and waltz into Avengers Tower! That's insane!”

Anne's shrieked words still rung in their ears while Venom scalded the side of a tall building in New York. Eddie had his eyes closed and pretended it wasn't happening. The symbiote had teased him a lot tonight, taking dangerous leaps and taunting him for his fear of heights.

She was right of course.

They couldn't just waltz into Avenger Tower.

It would be suicidal.

They wouldn't stand by and let the Asgardian kidnap their soulmate.

Suicidal or not.

They had taken down Carlton Drake and Riot, they could take Tony Stark and his band of merry misfits.

All they had to do was being smart about it.

Hanging from a wall they studied the brightly illuminated Tower.

“Uhm … hello there.”

The young voice startled them enough for Eddie's eyes to fly wide open as they moved to stare at the individual who had snuck upon them.

Beside them, hanging from what appeared to be a spider web, was the young superhero called Spiderman. They had heard some stories through their reporter connections.

He was younger than they had assumed, from his voice they guessed him to be around fifteen or something similar. A tiny little thing, really, even if he was definitely muscular underneath his form fitting suit.

The sound Venom made could only be described as a sequel of utter delight.

“ **Eddie!** ” Venom gushed in their mind. “ **It's a crumb snatcher!** ”

Out loud he growled. “ **What is a little crumb snatcher doing out at night?!**

Eddie could somehow see the surprise on the boys face despite the red mask the kid is wearing and realized only then that Venom had said it out loud.

“Hey, I'm not that young!” the boy shouted obviously agitated. “I defeat villains and evil-doers just fine!”

The single spider web like strand from which he hung swayed a little, while he gestured and obviously pouted beneath his mask.

“ **Spiderling isn't it past your bedtime?** ” Venom purred at the kid who looked at them wide eyed through his strangely expressive mask.

“Please tell me you didn't just ask him that?” Eddie snorted amused in their mind, he could just imagine the young man blowing up.

“I assure you, it is not!” Spiderman firmly voiced, frowning and obviously trying to make his own voice sound deeper.

He had a strange stiff posture while hanging upside down. “I only swung by to warn you not to cause any trouble in these parts,” he warned sternly. “This town is under my protection.”

Venom looks at him with a feral grin.

“ **Trouble?** ” Venom hissed manically, slipping his tongue out and grinning at the little Spiderling.

“Don't start a fight with him Vee” Eddie scolded him. “We don't have time for this, besides, he's just a kid.”

“ **We're just teasing.** ” Venom grinned at the Spider a split moment later. “ **We won't cause any trouble.** ”

“Good, that is good.” Spiderman nodded his head and looks them over doubtfully. “So … what are you up to? If not trouble that is?” he questions them, moving to land on the wall beside them, crouching against it in a similar fashion they were. “You know, it's not every day I find someone scaling a wall.”

Venom grinned at him once more, sharp teeth showing. “ **We came to get our soulmate.** ”

Silently Eddie cursed. “Vee! He works with Stark!” he could have face-palmed. “We should lie to him.”

“ **He's smart,”** came Venom's silent answer. **“He would sense it.** ”

“Your soulmate?!” the little Spiderling was clearly surprised and his voice sounded even more squeaky. He cleared his throat. “How wonderful.” Wide eyed he continued. “You're lucky to have found her … them … it?”

“ **Yes,”** Venom agreed, licking his long tongue across their teeth. **“Very lucky. She tastes like chocolate.”**

“Wow dude, too much information!” Spiderman stuttered clearly embarrassed. “But lucky you, I guess?”

Before any more words could be exchanged they heard a shrill woman's scream down in an alley not far from them.

They looked at each other before jumping down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter redone on the 28th of October 2020
> 
> Not beta or proofread.


	6. I spy with my little (Hawk)eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more about Vee being sneaky.  
> Sorry ... it is short again. I'm really busy at the moment

Clint felt strange.

Something just didn't seem right.

The mission had been perfect, in and out, like pros.

They had gotten an anonymous tip about some arms dealers trading goods down by the docks and after gathering a little more intel they had checked it out.

Everything had gone smoothly.

He just felt strange, ever since that unusual tingling feeling he had gotten in the vents.

During the mission, he had brushed it off, but now he couldn't help but think about it again.

He shook himself, it was probably nothing.

Nerves, he was just nervous, they all were.

Darcy had them all worried.

Not only had Hydra tried to abduct her in another city, and they hadn't been there to help, it was concerning to what extend Hydra went after their civilian friends and Tony's employees.

Yep, he decided, that was it. Worry for Darcy and too little sleep in the last few days.

He yawned and left the helipad intending to go straight to his room and hit the hay. Even though he wanted to check on Darcy, he knew Thor and Jarvis kept an eye on her.

Jane had been forbidden from the holding cells after making sure Darcy had everything she could want in there.

The scientist would probably let her out as soon as she asked and considering the possibility of brainwashing or mind manipulation, that would end in a disaster.

He rubbed his head absently and blinked at his surroundings.

Wait a moment.

This wasn't the way to his quarters.

He found that his feet were firmly planted on the elevator floor and he had pressed the floor for the holding cells, somehow.

Blinking he opened his mouth to ask Jarvis to redirect him but found himself unable to do so.

“What the fuck?” he wanted to scream it but he stayed silent.

The shouted curse echoed through his mind.

His mind involuntary wandered to the

“What is happening?” once again it echoed only in his mind.

“ **Calm down little Hawk.** ” a gravel sounding voice purred in his head and he felt a shiver down his spine. **“We mean no harm.”**

“Who said that?!”

Yes, it was a dumb question, okay? This was possible mind control but it felt extremely different from the Mind Stone's influence. He would recognize that feeling even if he was half dead, crippled, blind and deaf.

This though, it felt more like he was a puppet on strings.

“ **Your eyes are nice** ” the voice once again purred the compliment.

Clint wanted to roll his eyes. “Thank you?”

“ **You are welcome. We will copy them.”** the being informed him curtly and he felt as if something poked his eyes from the inside.

“Gah!” Clint made a strangled sound of surprise. “What do you mean copy them?” he snarled. “You better not do anything to my eyes!”

“ **Do not get your panties in a twist,”** the being snickered. **“Funny saying. We like that saying. We will fix your ears in return and eat that nasty gallstone.”**

“That's … uhh great.” Clint sarcastically grumbled. “Nice work, you're a real champ voice in my head”

With sudden clarity, he realized that his body was still moving. “You distracted me!”

“ **Yes.”** the male voice sounded delighted and amused, either ignoring or being obvious to his sarcasm. **“You are nice and we are a nice champ, we are sorry for taking over your body.”** the voice informs him. “ **We do not like it at all.** ”

“Then how about you leave my fucking body and mind?” Clint suggested, holding his breath and then groaned when he felt some of his innards shift.

“ **Fixed that too,** ” the voice said. “ **We can't leave yet. We need to get our soulmate, we cannot reach her otherwise.** ”

“Your soulmate? Clint asked surprised. That voice sounded sincere, strange, but sincere. “Oh no.”

At the same time as the elevator door opened with a soft swooshing sound, Clint realized what was going on. “Darcy!?”

His feet carried him forward no matter how much he struggled and he threw a smile and waved awkwardly at Thor. “Thor, buddy, how about you take a break? I'll keep watch.”

Thor was standing by one of the cells, where Darcy could be seen lying on the floor. Passed out on a blanket.

“Ah, friend Hawkeye.” Thor greeted. “Thank you for your kind offer.” he nodded his head towards Darcy. “She passed out earlier and hasn't woken since. I am worried but I shall consult with the Man of Iron and partake in a quick meal.”

“Yep,” Clint found himself saying and nodding. “Do that, she wouldn't want you to go hungry and I'll be here when she wakes.”

“Aye!” Thor agreed. “You are a good friend indeed. I shall return swiftly.”

With that, the large Asgardian prince strolled past them and with a last glance back at them he disappeared into the elevator.

“No, no!” Clint chanted desperately. “Please don't harm Darcy.”

He wasn't above begging as his own hand moved to push against the fingerprint scanner to open the cell.

“ **We would never hurt our soulmate.** ” 

It was the Klyntar Thor had warned them about.

There was no doubt.

But it sounded so sincere that Clint wondered if Thor had been wrong about it.

Carefully, impossible gentle, it picked Darcy up to carry her bridal style.

Still, looking down at her he could feel the worry of the being in his mind, but it had done this to her, right?

This didn't make sense.

It had said Darcy was its soulmate.

“Clint?” her startling blue eyes fluttered open for a moment and blinked at them before she groaned. “Vee.”

Whatever Vee was, the creature seemed pleased even when she closed her eyes and drifted off again.

They carried her towards the nearest window and it took Clint far too long to realize what was about to happen even as alarms started to blare loudly and Jarvis asked him to put Darcy down.

“Oh no,” Clint mumbled. “Please don't do what I think you are about to do!”

He began running straight for the window.

“Dude those are super sturdy!” he warned. “We'll bounce off them like a ball!”

Something slips from their arm, one of his exploding arrows he realized.

The window shattered.

Clint screamed bloody murder when they fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I know, but Venom can listen to reason if it concerns their soulmate.  
> Beside's with the Klyntar hive mind he must remember their last encounter with Thor
> 
> Not beta or proofread.
> 
> Chapter updated on the 29th of October 2020


	7. Catching a ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry it is so short again. Life is complicated right now.  
> I still hope you enjoy

“ **Little spiderling!** ” Venom shouted in delight.

He had taken over the bowman, covering him from head to toe while they had jumped down to land on one of the smaller buildings near Avengers Tower and avoided capture by their pursuers so far.

“ **We need your help!** ”

“Oh! Hello again. I see you found your soulmate” Spiderman greeted them, eyes wide while he studied the woman in their arms. “What is wrong with her?”

Without much decorum, Venom shoved her into his arms.

“What?!” the kid questioned surprised while his arms automatically held onto their soulmate.

“ **Take good care of her, we took back our essence. The other's must let her go now** ” Venom told him firmly, growling to make his point. **“If they don't, there will be hell to pay!”**

“I don't understand?” Spiderman's eyes were wide. “What is going on?!”

Venom showed one last manically grin before he left the bowman's body.

Clint stumbled and fell where he stood, gasping for air and shuddering, cursing plentifully.

Venom had no problem with fleeing the scene, using the confusion to his advantage and escaping by sliding down a rain gutter. Catching a ride first from a rat and then the nearest unsuspecting human, he watched in great satisfaction as the Avengers arrived.

He would have loved to stay and watch the confusion and mistrust but he had to get back to Eddie, so he steered the unaware human the correct way.

~~~

A short time later they accidentally pump into Eddie at their appointed meeting place.

“What the hell?” the human they had caught a ride with mumbled, one hand on his head he groaned a little and looked around confused. “Where the hell?”

“Hey man, you're alright there?” Eddie inquired sympathetically, reaching out to steady the male. “I saw you stumble and hit your head on the street lamp.”

“I did?” the man questioned confused, standing there and looking around, obviously not knowing where he was. “I don't remember anything.”

“You need a doctor?” Eddie questioned. “You look a little out of it. Let me call you a cab or an ambulance?”

“No, no!” the man waved his hand in a dismissing manner. “I'll just head home now and take a nice long nap.”

“You're sure? You don't want me to call you a cab?” Eddie asked once more.

“ **Yuck, you're extra nice today. Disgusting** ” Venom complained mentally.

“Hush” Eddie chided silently.

“I'm fine, really!” the man insisted and began walking away. “Just a fucking exhausting day at work.”

While they watched him leave Venom filled him in on everything that had happened.

“ **They appeared to truly care for her,”** Vee explained. **“That seems to have been the reason they took her.”**

“Good work” Eddie nodded his head. “They are supposed to be the good guys. Let's hope they are and won't hold her, otherwise we'll get her out of there.”

Venom silently agreed with him and they began to move back to their hotel room.

“ **Eddie** ” Venom purred at him all of sudden.

“Yes, love?” Eddie hummed, glancing over his shoulder, hoping the symbiote had enough sense to stay hidden and not manifest a head like he loved to do.

“ **We thought you were a pussy.** ” Venom began and Eddie raised a brow. “ **But the bowman screamed like a little girl when we jumped out of the window.** ”

They share the memory and Eddie can't help but laugh.

“Aww thanks, parasite, I love you too.”

“ **Parasite!** ” Venom screeched. “ **Apologize!** ”

Eddie laughed and ignored him, waving down a cap to drive them to the subway station.

He needed to lose anyone who might have possibly followed Vee and the Subway was perfect for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof or beta-read
> 
> Updated on the 29th of October 2020


	8. It's a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again a short chapter. I don't know what my muse is planning ...

“Hey soulmates 👾” the text appeared on his screen a few hours later.

“You and Mr. Tentacle-Tongue got some explaining to do.”

The second text popped up a few seconds later and he nearly choked on his coffee, an unholy mixture of chocolate syrup with a shot of espresso. Vee laughed silently, the deep rumbling rolling through their whole body.

Their fingers hovered over the screen of their phone while they sat on the uncomfortable chair in the run down hotel they had checked into. Only cash and no questions asked, just how they wanted it.

No security camera's either.

If one ignored the tail-telling noises from the room beside them, and the rats, it wasn't too bad.

“Are you alright?” Eddie typed before adding “I guess a simple sorry about the misunderstanding doesn't cut it.😬”

Venom peered over his shoulder at the screen of his phone curiously.

A rat ran over the slightly open windowsill and with a snake like motion Vee's head darted forward and devoured the whole thing.

“Oh god, Vee!” Eddie cursed and gagged. “Warn a man!”

She typed something and deleted it again. There was a short pause where nothing happened before she seemed to be typing again.

Venom and Eddie were holding their breath in anticipation.

“I'm as fine as can be, considering the circumstances.” she finally wrote.

There was a long pause that had Eddie's heart beat wildly before the next message popped up.

“There are things we should talk about in person.”

“ **It could be a trap.** ” Venom warned despite wanting to believe it himself.

“Sure” Eddie agreed never the less. “When and where?”

“Tomorrow at 2 pm. At this address link.” she texted. “I'll bring Thor just so you know. I'm not trusting you but we are willing to give you guys the benefit of the doubt since you didn't harm Clint or me.”

“That's fair,” Eddie replied. “Will you let us explain or will Thor try to fry us right away?”

A second later he wondered if they should run. He had forgotten that Stark could probably trace this number.

“Talking first, I'm willing to give my **soulmates** a chance to explain themselves, but if I don't like what you guys have to say there will be smashing by Mew-Mew. Soulmates or not.

Eddie couldn't help but chuckle.

She was feisty.

“ **Eddie, we like her Eddie.** ” Venom purred.

“I know,” Eddie agreed. “She's our soulmate after all.”

“ **She'll handle you loser just fine** ” the symbiote gleefully announced.

“Heh,” Eddie laughed. “She will handle you, that worries me far more.”

“ **What's that supposed to mean?** ” Venom asked agitated.

“Nothing parasite.” Eddie grinned, despite the huff of frustration coming from Vee, who gritted his teeth and mumbled some unsavory words. He ruffed the top of the symbiote's head. “Love you.”

Venom ignored him and snatched the phone. Typing away.

“How's the little spiderling?” he typed and Eddie raised an eyebrow at him.

“ **Little baby spiderling.** ” Venom answered as if it explained everything.

She only sent one word as an answer. “Spiderman?”

“Yes.” Vee types again. “We're worried about him. He's like … fifteen or something?”

Once again there's a long pause before she answers.

“He is fine.” their soulmate replied. “It's sweet that you're concerned. Any particular reason why?”

“Kids shouldn't run around getting shot at,” they reply. “Did he tell you about the guys in the alley? If we hadn't covered him he would be swiss cheese. They had machine guns.”

This time the reply came much faster.

“He didn't!” there was a pause in which she was typing before the text popped up. “I'll tell Tony to upgrade his armor. Thank you for keeping him safe.”

“We're not bad guys.” Eddie wrote her.

“ **We're a champ.** ” Venom beamed and Eddie rolls his eyes at him.

“He meant that in a sarcastically way.” he informed Venom who pouted.

“W **hy? We were nice to him, fixed his ears and everything, he had awful ears … but his gallstone was tasty.** ”

“You ate a gallstone?” Eddie questions disgusted pulling a face. “Really?”

“ **It was delicious.”** Informed **. “Nothing like chocolate but still tasty.** ”

Another message popped up and interrupted their conversation.

“Promise?”

“Pinky Promise!” Eddie wrote her. “We thought we made a point when we didn't harm anyone to get to you. We knew that the Avengers would react badly otherwise. We had hoped they would realize that we meant no harm.”

“We'll discuss it.” Darcy, their soulmate answered. “Good night.”

“Good night,” they write her. Surprised with how easy and good this was turning out. “Dream of chocolate for us?”

“I'd rather not dream of anything for a long time.”

Eddie frowned at her last message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof or beta-read
> 
> Updated on the 29th of October 2020


	9. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Ten minutes before they were supposed to meet Eddie strolled into the cafe and tried to hide his obvious nervousness.

For one because this was his soulmate they were meeting and for another because this could very well be a trap.

The waitress glanced up when the bell chimed at his entrance and gave a polite smile, hurrying to the bar to grab a menu.

“ **This entire place is fake.”** Venom told him mentally and Eddie couldn't agree more. From the waitress looking like she could kill a dude with her thighs to the dude in the back who was totally unsuspicious in his well tailored thug suit.

“What can I get ya?” the waitress asked them flirtatiously.

“The largest hot chocolate you have on the menu, double the chocolate and add an espresso for me, will you?” Eddie asked her putting on a smile.

“Sure thing” she agreed and scooted back behind the bar to prepare his order.

“ **She's wearing something that makes her face look differently.** ” Venom supplied and it immediately clicked in Eddie's head. They had just ordered the Black Widow to make them a hot chocolate. Oh well … his life was crazy to begin with.

They watched her make their hot chocolate and both of them were pretty sure she could have messed with it somehow but neither of them had seen her do anything, still, it was unnerving.

“Enjoy” she wished them with a shark like grin.

“ **She is scarier than Anne.** ” Venom muttered when she put the hot chocolate down in front of them.

Eddie nearly choked on air.

“Thank you” Eddie managed to mumble, she smirked at him in response and he got the feeling that she knew that they knew who she is. They don't care and check their phone before glancing out of the window to look at the passersby.

It would be hard not to notice his soulmate, even if he wasn't waiting for her, it would be impossible to miss her small womanly form, shadowed by the huge Asgardian warrior. She was laughing at something the Asgardian said, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and he could tell from across the street that she was laughing loudly and full of joy.

They crossed the street and the little bell on the door chimed, announcing their presence.

She smiled when she spotted him and he felt himself blush. “ **Eddie** ” Venom complained. “Shut up, she's gorgeous” he hissed back at the symbiote.

“Hey” she greeted a little breathless when she sat down opposite of them.

“Hey” Eddie returned the greeting, glancing at the Asgardian who was sat on a bar stool, glowering at them darkly.

“So” Eddie drawled with a wry smile. “We got the Black Widow as a waitress and a real god as a chaperon, are there snipers up on the roof? The bowman perhaps? Vee said he wasn't happy about the fact that he caught a ride with him.”

“Natasha?” she asked, her eyes flickering to the waitress, her mouth forming a surprised O. “I didn't know that. I swear” she assured him with a frown, biting on her bottom lip.

“It's alright.” they assured her. “Are you … are you alright?”

“What did you do to me?” she asked him instead of answering, her blue eyes hardening.

Eddie sighed and put his head in his hands. “We gave you part of our essence” he revealed. “Venom saw how easily you were hurt by those men and decided to fix it in the only way he knew.” he grimaced a little. “He meant well, I swear!”

“What does that mean?” her eyebrow rose in question. “You told Spiderman that you took it back … and I'm not hearing the voice anymore.”

“What voice?” Eddie asked her. Venom was equally puzzled. “You weren't supposed to hear a voice” he continued. “Vee?” he questions silently.

“ **Impossible** ” Venom growled in their mind.

“Supposed or not but I kept hearing a voice.” she bit her bottom lip. “I'm not hearing it anymore, though.”

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked Venom who lingered just underneath his skin.

“ **If she heard a voice it means she is perfectly compatible … it is dangerous Eddie** ” Venom replied shortly.

“For her?”

“ **For us all.”**

“Uhm guys? Hello?” the feminine hand that waved in front of Eddie's eyes and drew their attention.

“Sorry.” Eddie apologized. “We're having a discussion.”

“That is great an all … but share with the class?” a soft smile played around the corners of her mouth while he rubbed their neck in a sheepish way.

Venom wanted to manifest to see their soulmate with his own eyes but he knew he couldn't without scaring the other patrons and getting smacked down by the mean looking Asgardian.

“It would be best if we went somewhere without … civilians.” he suggested and she nodded.

“Nat, does this place has a break room?” she questioned the waitress who grinned and nodded, gesturing towards a door. Their soulmate stood without a further word and calmly walked through the door. The Asgardian threw him a look before following her.

Venom manifested a head a soon as they are alone and her face lit up and her dainty hand waved in greeting.

“Hello there.”

“ **Hello** ” Venom purred at her and Eddie had to do a double-take, was Venom doing a smoldering look?!. “ **You still smell delicious.”**

Eddie inwardly smiled at Venom's flirting and grinned when she giggled.

“Thank you.” she nodded her head towards Venom. “Can you answer my questions now?”

“ **We shared part of us with you, so you would heal faster and not be as easily harmed.** ” Venom explained in his gravel voice. “ **We never meant for you to be harmed or for you to connect to the others.** ” he hung his head a little and gave her a sad look before promising. “ **Since we now know, we will make sure to never connect you again.** ”

“Connect to what?” she curiously inquired.

“ **My race has what you would call a hive mind. It is used for war, you weren't supposed to connect with it.** ” Venom growled clearly upset. “ **No one has ever connected before.”**

“So you didn't know?” she asked him. “You didn't know that would happen.”

“ **No.”** Venom shook his head. **“We would have never allowed it to happen otherwise.** ”

An almost hesitant smile appeared on her face and she turned towards the Asgardian who twirled his hammer threateningly. “What do you think?”

“For all it is worth … I think they are telling the truth.” the Asgardian allowed and a mirthful grin appeared on his face.“And clearly, they are smitten by you my lightning sister. Or they wouldn't have risked the ire of myself or the Avengers.”

“Well, now that this is settled.” she brushed some unseen dust from her skirt. “Want to join me for a cup of coffee in the Tower?”

“Just like that?” Eddie asked.

“Just like that” she agreed.


	10. The tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony being Tony 😁🧐

“Tony can you please … not?” Darcy was annoyed and it played in the tone she used.

Tony, fucking, Stark, was hovering beside them, pushing buttons on some technical gimmick while rays of light moved over them, seemingly scanning them.

“But Darcy.” he genius whined. “It's an alien!” he gestured wildly towards Eddie. “And my sensors pick up nothing!” he gestured yet again, arms moving in wide and hectic arches. “Jarvis please tell me that the last scan showed something?” he demanded to know while he turned towards them again. “And you! We will have words about how a COMPLETELY,” he gestured wildly once more. “Normal person managed to outsmart my security.” he growled a little and Eddie looked at him with wide eyes.

Clearly, Ironman was insane.

“Would it help if I told you that it was pretty easy on my part?” he inquired innocently.

“ **Oh evil.** ” Venom cackled in their mind and Eddie grinned sheepish, scratching his head.

“Now, you are just pulling my leg!” Tony Stark narrowed his eyes at him. “I will find a way to pick you up on scans alien!” he pointed a finger threateningly at them. “Darcy, don't let your boyfriendssss into the restricted areas.”

With those words, he turned around abruptly and flew away.

“Phew ...” Darcy huffed. “That went better than I thought it would.” she mused out loud. “Tony can be quite a bitch about his Tower.” she showed her security card to one of the guards in front of the tower. “He's with me” her hand gestured toward him and the security guard nodded and snapped a picture of him, typing away on a StarkPad, apparently used to Mr. Stark's dramatics and random visitors by now.

“Are you sure that … he will not try to lock us up somewhere and do tests?” Eddie asked her feeling a bit nervous.

Venom scoffed mentally. “ **We won't let him.** ”

“I am sure” their soulmate nodded vigorously. “Because if he tries I'll get Jarvis to paint all of his Iron Man suits pink and lock down his lab like forever” there was an evil little grin playing on her lips and they realized she was very serious.

They looked around a little while they strolled through the lobby of Avenger Tower, trailed by the Asgardian god who shadowed them like a bodyguard.

“Oh well, we think that the Widow is more intimidating than Iron Man.”

“You too?” Darcy asked him when they enter the elevator. “I completely understand. I thought I'd pee myself when I first arrived here and she snuck up on me while I was midnight snacking.”

“Yeah? How'd that go?” Eddie couldn't help but question curiously, Venom is listening attentively too.

“I might have thrown my cup of hot chocolate at her in complete shock.” she admitted and blushed a little.

Eddie chuckles at the mental image. “Well, it could have been worse.”

“Oh no, you don't understand” Darcy hissed a little. “I hit her and the hot chocolate was all over her and in my panic, I grabbed paper towels and might or might not have rubbed them over her ...” Darcy trailed off but gestured towards her own boobs.

Eddie stared at her, eyes growing wide and blood rushing to his cheeks. “Oh,” he managed to stutter, his head very much trying not to think about their soulmate rubbing the Widow's chest.

“ **Was she wearing her black catsuit?** ”

“Vee!”

“Oh yes,” Darcy confirmed and then blinked at the manifested head. They moved into one of the elevators while she questioned curiously, but the sly tone of her voice and the wicked smile betrayed her. “Why do you want to know?”

“ **Because Eddie enjoys the mental image of you, the Widow and hot chocolate.** ” Venom, that traitor, told her bluntly and she laughed cheerfully at the reveal.

“Good to know.” she grinned at them wildly and the elevator dinged, the doors open to a spacious room. “Welcome to the common room of the Avengers.”

Eddie whistled impressed and looked around. “Nice to be here first hand.”

Venom studied their surroundings while Thor calmly walked towards a huge fridge and began to raid it. “ **The Hawkguy is in the vents** ” Venom purred wickedly and he could practically feel the symbiot smirking mentally.

“Don't you dare!” Eddie warned him but a black tendril already shot out and removed the vent cover.

Venom's manifested head grinned wildly, long tongue lapping out. “ **How are your ears?** ”

“My ears are fine you weird alien blob.” Hawkeye gagged before gesturing towards them. “I have an eye on you alien, so don't dare to try anything.”

Eddie couldn't contain his snort. With the large Asgardian silently trailing them like a maniac wall of muscles the threat of the sniper seemed rather exaggerated.

“Boys, play nice or there will be no chocolate.” Darcy wiggled her finger at Venom who instantly pouted at her. She shook her head and looked at the ceiling. “You too Clint.”

“Please god,” his eyes raised skyward and fingers folded into a praying position, Clint pleaded. “Let chocolate be chocolate!”

“Ha!” Tony suddenly burst in through the balcony door. “I think I figured it out now,” he announced proudly and flew in front of them. He scanned them again, rows of light moving over Eddie and when he looked up he came face to face with Venom's manifested head. “Huh?” the sound he made was more of interest than fright and Darcy could see his eyes light up with SCIENCE. “Well aren't you an ugly thing?”

“Rude,” she mumbled before retorting louder. “I think he's cute!”

“ **Can I bite his head off?** ” Venom sounded very eager even if his expression was that of an innocent puppy. How he managed to pull that look off with all of his teeth was a mystery.

“No.” Eddie immediately shouted. “No head biting, we went over this!”

Eddie looked like he was just so done with Venom's shenanigans that Tony couldn't help but laugh. “Heads, yeah … I saw the reports. What's up with that huh?” Tony poked at Venom with a ballpoint and the symbiote snatched it and gulped it down. “Spill Oil-Spill!”

“ **They are tasty.** ” he rumbled at Tony. “ **I bet your brain will be delicious, covered with chocolate and some tater tots.** ”

“Daww. I like him. Jarvis send an inquiry to Pep if I can keep him.” Tony called towards the ceiling patting Venom on the head and then looking first disgusted and then intrigued at the slimy texture. “How interesting” he mused and his gaze snapped back towards Eddie. “Hey, have you thought that you might just need some brain chemicals?” he questioned. “Darcy here said something about you needed to feed off humans and we are just not doing that.”

“Sir, I'm sorry to inform you, but Miss Potts still has a firm no pet policy” Jarvis interrupted them. The A.I.'s voice sounded strangely tired like they had that discussion several times a week.

“Spoil sports.” Tony grumped. “Anyway, don't worry Short Stacks, we will figure something out and get your tentacle monster his insulin shots.” he pretended to shot himself in the foot. “Drink your coffee kids and no Netflix and chill” his tone is stern. “Do come to the labs later on. I'm sure Big Green can figure something out.” Tony said and then a peeping text shows up on his wrist. “Oh, I gotta go. I finally have the results.” he grinned manically. “Hit the turbo Jarvis!”

With those words he flew off again, straight out of the still open balcony door.

“Don't worry, you will get used to the crazy pretty soon” Darcy informed him while she patted his hand. “Are you still up for the hot chocolate coffee mixture or has my crazy family driven you away?”

“Nah gorgeous. You got to throw a lot more weird at us to get rid of us to scare us away.”

“ **Eddie is more worried that you are going to run from us.** ”

Eddie really needed to teach Venom how to lie or to shut up, he glanced at Vee who was currently looking at their soulmate adoringly.

“And have you kidnap an Avengers to get me back again?” she mockingly gasped and winked at them. “Come on” she giggled and grabbed Eddie's hand to pull them towards the kitchen where Thor was currently inhaling a huge sandwich. “The view is fantastic and I swear my scientists don't bite.”

“What did we do to deserve you?” Eddie sighed dreamily causing her to blush and grin.

“Oh, how romantic.” she mused.” Now that I know you can sweet talk I want to hear more of it, handsome.”

“DARCY!” the loud screech had them flinch and they turn to see a thin and pale woman hurl herself at their soulmate. “We promised each other not to get possessed by anything alien anymore!”

“Well I didn't do it on purpose” Darcy defended herself, hugging the woman back. “Unlike you, who touched glowy flying red stuff in another dimension thingy!” she pointed a finger at the woman who blushed in embarrassment. “Besides, it is how I met my soulmates.” she declares and twirled the woman around who looked surprised at their presence. “Janey, meet my soulmates Eddie and Venom. Say hi guys!”

“ **Hi.”** the wide grin from a mouth filled with needle-like razor-sharp teeth had the woman fainting.

“Shit!” Eddie cursed trying and succeeding to catch her. He held onto her awkwardly. “Uhm?”

“My lady Jane!” Thor moved towards them at a fast pace to gently take her into his arms.

“Oh well,” Darcy mused. “At least she didn't slap you.” Turning to smile up at the Asgardian she batted her eyes at him. “Maybe we should lie her down on the couch. Prop her feet up.”

Thor easily carried his lady love to the couch.

“Wakey wakey Janey.” Darcy cooed lifting the groaning woman's feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reworked on the 27th of December 2020
> 
> Geez I've learned a lot since starting this - I kept it the same - now I would write it differently


	11. Jinxed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I'm so sorry but my muse refuses to cooperate at the moment

They did in fact manage to drink a coffee without interruption and the view from Avenger Tower was fantastic, you could see the entire skyline of New York city. The woman, Jane Foster, a doctor of astrophysics and beloved of Thor, was a little peculiar but otherwise really sweet. She kept asking Venom all kinds of questions about his experience in space, quickly getting over the fact that she was talking to a hovering head. Venom found the tiny scientist very amusing and did his best to answer her questions.

“Don't worry about her, she's not going to hear anything we say ... as long as Venom answers her questions.” Darcy mock whispered, a fond smile on her face while she watched Jane and Venom interact.

“That's really … uhhh weird.” Eddie watched them with rapt interest. “But Venom adores her, probably because she talks to him like a person.” he observed. “He's even a little sorry about scaring her in the first place.”

Venom's gaze flickered towards them for a short moment before the head nodded at something Jane said. Darcy had tuned her out by now.

“Yeah that's her thing, people, including me, find her adorable scatterbrain cute.”

“Hey, I heard that” Jane pointed a finger at her. “But it is mostly true. I get distracted by things I'm passionate about very easily,” she admitted with a blush that had Eddie trying to contain his laughter.

“It's alright Jane. I wouldn't want you any other way” Darcy assured her. “And since you are out of the lab on your own … there might be a lonely Asgardian somewhere around here, pouting because you left him for another alien.”

“Yeah, yeah, I can see when I'm unwelcome.” Jane huffed in fake hurt and dramatically rolled her eyes. “It was nice to meet you Venom and uhm ...” she squinted her eyes at Eddie.

“Eddie.” he reminds her.

“Right, sorry,” Jane mumbled. “Have fun.”

The astrophysicist rose and waved, wandering to the fridge to grab a bottle of water before she left in search of her Asgardian prince.

“Sooo,” Eddie drawled playfully. “We're finally alone gorgeous,” he smirked a little and she looked at him wide eyed before moving her hand over his mouth and pressing down slightly.

“You jinxed it!” she accused him, hand still over his mouth. “You can't say things like that around here.” their soulmate hisses. “It's like a challenge.”

“Miss Lewis.” Jarvis voice sounded from overhead and she winced and mouthed “ _I told you so_ ” at him.

“Yes, Jarvis? My bestest of buds, don't tell me I'm needed somewhere please” she asked the A.I. while batting her eyelashes at the ceiling.

Her hand was still covering his mouth and she was very, very close he could smell the pleasant scent of chocolate that came from her, without relaying on Venom's senses. Venom leaned in a little closer and sniffed her neck curiously. Her eyes widened slightly and she turned to look at him.

“Sorry.” she squealed a little and removes her hand.

“I apologize Miss Lewis but there is a situation in the lobby.” the A.I. informed. “It appears that your brother and his fiance are demanding to see you. Shall I tell Happy to send them up?”

“Yes please, give them access to the floor on which my apartment is and inform Tony please” she sighed before turning towards him. “Come on before my brother bursts a vein.”

She stomped off towards the elevator. They follow her.

“ **You still smell delicious.** ” Venom purred at her while they wait for the elevator to arrive, she turned towards them with a fond smile, face relaxing a little.

“Thank you, I'm sorry about being so stressed, I just never seem to caught a break,” she told them and then turned to look at Eddie, when the elevator dinged she pulled him along with her and moved her arms around his neck. “This is probably the only alone time we get, so make it worth my time guys.”

Pushing up on her tiptoes she kissed Eddie on the lips.

She did taste like chocolate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redid a bit of grammar - 30th of December 2020


	12. Please feed the cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse can't seem to concentrate on this story. Sorry!  
> But I wrote this anyway. Hope you have fun
> 
> Updated on the 12th of January 2021

“Miss Lewis, I suggest you either engage the privacy protocol or step of the elevator.” Jarvis sounded pretty amused and Darcy groaned against Eddie's lips.

Surely Jarvis had informed Tony of their make-out session and knowing the Avengers there were bets being placed.

Eddie chuckled amused and gently put her down on her own two feet.

“Don't worry,” he mumbled against her lips. “We will get some alone time,” another kiss was pressed onto her lips. “Even if it means that we have to abduct you,” he growled out throatily and she isn't exactly sure who of the two was talking at that moment.

Anne gave him a long pissed off look when they emerged from the elevator, she had that look about her that said _I'll sue you so much that your grandkids won't be able to shit without it being confiscated and used as a fertilizer because you still own me sooo much money_

He gave her a weak smile in return.

“Darcy” Dan shouted and rushed to her side, hugging her firmly against himself. “I'm so glad you are alright. I nearly died when Thor flew off with you.” her brother rambled. “Never scare me like this again!” his hands were on her shoulders all of sudden and he just held her there for a moment, staring and then he blinked. “Why is your lipstick all smeared?”

“Yes, brother?” Sarcasm was clear in her voice. “Why could that be?”

“You kissed her?!” One finger waved at Eddie and Vee in a mixture of outrageous older brother feelings, fear for her safety and stress from the last days.

“ **She had chocolate on her lips.** ” Venom manifest a head and smiled at Dan in the most innocent way he could muster.

“She absolutely didn't!” Dan's finger pointed at Venom. “Because if she had there wouldn't be any lipstick left. I KNOW YOU! Don't make me stick you back into an MRI.”

Darcy rolled her eyes at their antics and turned towards Anne. “Is he really just giving Venom a strange doctor version of the shovel talk?”

Anne snorted before she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. “It appears that way, do you have any coffee and somewhere I can sit down? We've been on the plane and stuck in traffic and I'm really really glad that you both are alright and I don't have to sue Tony freaking Stark but I really would like to sit down for a moment.”

“Sure, this way,” Darcy motioned for Anne to follow her.

A large black furred cat strolled through the corridor and purred loudly, swinging its hips and tail in an open invitation to pet it.

“Hello Mister Furry,” Darcy greeted the cat, bending down to scratch its chin. “Has Bruce feed you yet?

A pitiful meow was answer enough.

“Oh, you poor thing. I have some spaghetti left in the fridge.” cooing at the cat she beckoned it to follow her too. “I'll warm them up for you, hm?”

Anne watched with barely hidden amusement, following Darcy and the cat into her apartment. With a content sigh Anne sat down in a soft couch, sinking into the pillows while Darcy busied herself with making coffee and warming the spaghetti for the cat.

“ **Eddie.** ” Venom's voice called out startled when they finally enter Darcy's apartment.

Dan followed behind them still grumbling about them kissing his sister while Venom's eyes focus on the cat sitting on a barstool. There was an empty plate in front of it and it seemed to be waiting for whatever Darcy was currently cooking.

“ **Eddie, it is so cute.** ”

“It's a cat dude, you ate plenty of those before.” Eddie shrugged, trying and failing, to suppress the memories.

“Here go you,” Darcy announced and poured what appeared to be leftover spaghetti onto the plate in front of the cat.

The cat waited patiently until her hands were gone before it opened its mouth and Eddie had the rare chance to feel what other people felt when they saw Venom for the first time. Because when the cat opened its mouth a few tentacles emerged from within it and proceeded to gulp down the spaghetti and the plate.

It finished eating in a matter of seconds, the tentacles disappearing back into the cat.

Dan, Anne and Eddie stared in horror.

It burped loudly.

Casually, Darcy threw it a look. “The plate.” her foot tapped on the floor and she pointed the wooden spoon in her hand at the _thing_.

For a brief moment, everyone held their breath, while Darcy raised a single brow.

With an apologetic meow the cat retched and the plate clattered back onto the kitchen aisle.

“Thank you Mister Furry.” she praised it like a small child, patting it on the head softly.

“ **Can I pet you too**?” Venom shouted excitedly, taking over Eddie's body like a dark blanket that was thrown over him.

Eddie was too shocked by the whole scenario to protest much and Venom swept the cat into their arms as soon as said cat nodded.

It purred loudly.


	13. Mister Furry

There was a heavy thud and everyone turned to see Dan passed out on the floor. Anne jumped from the couch to assist him.

 **“Pussy”** Venom snorted in his gravel voice.

Mister Furry made an agreeing meow and twisted around, showing off his belly.

“Don't do that, it's a trap” Darcy calls but it is too late.

Venom had already reached down, putting his large hand on the belly. He could be heard cursing plentifully while Mister Furry jumped on him. The couch fell over and one could hear cursing, yowling, growling, mewling and hissing from behind it. Occasionally a black tendril would shoot out or a tentacle.

“Oh how cute, they are having fun” Darcy drawls.

“Fun?” Anne questions looking skeptically.

A loud and gravel laugh could be heard from behind the couch. **“Not between the toes!”** Venom screeched while laughing.

“Yep, he's like that with Hulk too” Darcy tells her handing her a glass of water for Dan.

Anne promptly pours it over Dan's face who wakes up sputtering. He sits up and Anne helps him to a bar stool, he leans on her kitchen aisle heavily. Gaze firmly on the plate.

The plate that the thing had eaten and then promptly retched up when Darcy threatened it with a wooden spoon. He felt faint again.

“Guys!” Darcy calls. “No destroying the furniture” she yells

Venom peers over the back of the couch, Mister Furry on his head, one tentacle coming out of his mouth and licking over Venom's head. **“Spoilsports”** Venom hisses at her.

“I love you guys too” she singsongs with a wide grin. “But this is a really comfy couch and I don't want you destroying it before I can show you just how comfy it is” Darcy wags her finger at him and winks.

Dan almost chokes on his glass of water, Anne pats his back in support.

“You know” Anne whispered to Dan. “I always thought it is me that attracts the weird ...” she mumbles. “But … it is you” she tells him poking a finger to his chest. “Ever since I met you strange things have happened” Anne tells him.

“Me?” he squawks. “Me?” he repeats. “I'm a doctor. I play golf! I'm not the weird magnet” he defends. “If anything it is her!” he points at Darcy accusingly. “And I was worried about Vee, what is that thing?” he questions her.

“It's Bruce Banners cat, a Flerken to be precise. It's an alien” Darcy tells him innocently.

“I think I need to lie down” Dan says, once again very pale.

“Okay, guys the couch please. Dan isn't feeling well” Darcy calls loudly.

Venom's and Mister Furry's head once again popped up behind the couch, both were only seen from their nose upwards and then they tucked behind the couch simultaneously. With a squeak the couch moved and was put back in place.

“I'm not laying down on that!” Dan shakes his head vehemently.

Anne had meanwhile moved into the kitchen and grabbed one of the cups of coffee, which Darcy had prepared earlier. Strolling towards the drinks cooler she pulls out a bottle of red wine.

“Do you mind? I think I need that after coffee” Anne questions.

“Nah go ahead. It's one of Tony's good ones. I won it in a bet and I've been keeping it for special occasions but you should open it now and pour it into the wine carafe. It's supposed to breath an hour” Darcy shrugs a little.

“So” Darcy drawls, leaning over the couch and looking down at all three of them.

She had ushered Dan and Anne into a guest room, thanks to Tony's generosity and returned to find Venom still playing with the Flerken.

“You're one of those people who completely ignore everyone at a barbecue in favor of the cute pet” she says in a teasing voice.

Mister Furry was trying to catch one of their tendrils which Venom moved around fast, pulling back in the last second when the Flerken darted to catch it.

 **“Mister Furry has tentacles and look we match”** Venom tells her, holding the black furred Flerken up.


	14. Is he crazy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no muse for this story, sorry guys, but here's some fluff

_Thud_

Simultaneously everyone turned to see Dan's form sprawled across the floor.

Anne jumped to her feet at the same time as Darcy went to check on him.

“He's not taking this well,” biting her lips Darcy and Anne fussed over him. “That's kind off why I don't tell him a lot of stuff.”

“ **Pussy,** ” Venom snorted in his gravel voice.

“Hush you,” Darcy chided him and he looked a little sheepish. “He'll MRI you.”

Venom visible winced at the thought but muttered another. “Still a pussy,” while Mister Furry made a strange purring noise of agreement, then the fluffy black cat twisted around and proudly presented the belly.

“It's a trap!”

Darcy's warning came too late.

Venom had already reached down, and put a large hand on the fluffy and soft belly.

A loud yowl later (by Venom) and a lot of cursing and cussing, a roar and some hissing, Venom and Mister Furry wrestled each other across the couch before they both fell of it and continue to wrestle across the floor, tentacles and all, until they disappeared behind the couch.

“Oh how cute,” Darcy drawled. “They are having fun.”

Occasionally a black tendril or a tentacle appeared over the back of the couch.

Both woman still fussed over Dan who was groaning.

“I don't see blood, but there is a large bump.” Anne commented, fingers moving over his scalp concerned. “A concussion maybe?”

Dan's muttered “I'm fine.” was interrupted by loud and gravel laughter.

“ **Not between the toes!** ”

More weird noises followed and something that sounded like claws scratching across fabric.

“Guys!” voice firm, Darcy scolded. “No destroying the furniture.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, a pair of fuzzy ears appeared over the back of the couch, twitching, and then a pair of green eyes blinked at her.

Her mouth twitched when she realized that Mr. Furry was sitting on top of Venom's head, when said Symbiots eyes peered at her, barley visible over the back of the couch.

“ **Spoilsports.** ”

A fond smile passes over her face and she singsongs. “I love you guys too.” she even thinks she can see Venom blushing and decided to tease them some more. “But this is a really comfy couch and I don't want you destroying it before I can show you just how comfy it is.”

Dan made gasping, chocking noises while Anne patted him on the back in support, grinning at her.

“You know,” Anne whispered to Dan. “I always thought it is me that attracts the weird ...” her gaze drifted towards Darcy and then to Venom and the monster-cat. “But … it is you!” she poked a finger to his chest. “Ever since I met you strange things have happened.”

“Me?” Dan squawks. “Me?” the repeated question was full of startled outrage. “I'm a doctor. I play golf! I'm not the weird magnet. I'm the normal one in this entire scenario!” he looked truly offended. “If anything, it is her!” his finger pointed at Darcy and waved childishly, before he pointed at Mr. Furry. “Besides … why was I worried about Vee? What is THAT.”

“It's Bruce Banners cat,” Darcy calmly informs him. “A Flerken to be precise.” she saw his befuddled look and elaborated. “An alien.”

“I think I need to lie down.” Dan had once again become very pale.

“Okay, guys the couch please.” Darcy demanded. “Dan isn't feeling well.”

Venom's and Mister Furry's head once again popped up behind the couch, both were only seen from their nose upwards and then they tucked behind the couch simultaneously. With a squeak the couch moved and was put back in place.

“I'm not laying down on that!” Dan shook his head vehemently.

Anne had meanwhile moved into the kitchen and grabbed one of the cups of coffee, which Darcy had prepared earlier. Strolling towards the drinks cooler she pulled out a bottle of red wine.

“Do you mind? I think I need that after coffee.”

“Nah go ahead.” Darcy shrugged cutely. “It's one of Tony's good ones. I won it in a bet and I've been keeping it for special occasions but you should open it now and pour it into the wine carafe. It's supposed to breath an hour.”

~~~

“So” Darcy drawled, leaning over the couch and looking down at all three of them.

She had ushered Dan and Anne into a guest room, thanks to Tony's generosity, and returned to find Venom still playing with the Flerken.

“You're one of those people who completely ignore everyone at a barbecue in favor of the cute pet.” she teased with a wide and warm grin.

Mister Furry was trying to catch one of their tendrils which Venom moved around fast, pulling back in the last second when the Flerken play attacked.

“ **Mister Furry has tentacles.”** Venom beamed at her. **“We match!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited: some typos


	15. May the Force be with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and silly chapter. Had the idea while playing with my 2 year old

Eddie watched with growing anticipation, because it wasn't fear, nor was it really nervousness, while Tony Stark crept closer to the form of Dr. Bruce Banner. Aka. The Hulk. With a toy lightsaber. Nope, definitely not fear, not at all.

Dr. Banner was truly engrossed in his work, bend over his desk and focused on some data-sheets he had spread out. One hand was raised and a single finger scratched in between his fluffy locks, while the other reached out to grab a mug and bring it to his mouth.

A second later the good doctor frowned at the empty mug and sat it down again seemingly confused before making a soft humming sound and pouring over the sheets once more, apparently having forgotten the empty mug.

Tony Stark crept ever closer.

And then, out of nowhere Doctor Banner twirled around and jumped at Tony while at the same time drawing a lightsaber from his lab coat pocket.

Tony cackled evilly and blocked the attack and made a big gesture of throwing Banner back.

The good doctor played along and stumbled backwards while Tony shouted dramatically. “Give up Banner! I have the higher ground!”

“No!” the doctor exclaimed and raised an arm as if using the force, fingers clenching into the air in played concentration and exertion.

Eddie and Vee were so engrossed in the playful fight between the two geniuses that they missed Darcy sauntering off to the side and grabbing a pillow from a nearby fold-out couch.

She ran past them all of sudden, directly at Stark, with the pillow raised high and flung the soft cushion into the billionaires side. “I'm the FORCE Baby!”

“Unfair!” Tony shouted but groaned loudly and 'staggered' to the side, grasping his 'injury'. “Reporter! You're my Force! Go and smack Bruce with a pillow will ya!”

Eddie stood there dumbstruck. “Uhh … you're sure he won't turn green?”

Darcy had meanwhile backed away from the two of them and they once again exchanged blows. Lightsaber noises suddenly accompanied their movements and Darcy made a thumb up towards the ceiling.

“Thanks Jarvis bro!”

Bruce Banner turned his attention towards them. “It takes a little more than a pillow to get me angry, but feel free to play Stormtrooper and shot finger guns at me.”

They were crazy.

“ **Eddie, we like Darcy's family**.” Venom announced, a warm feeling spreading through them.

Eddie shook his head. “Yeah, they are just the right kind of crazy.” he agreed and formed his fingers into a gun, making “Pew, pew, pew!” noises while he shoot at Dr. Banner.

The Doctor actually dove out of the way and shouted. “My Force! They have back up. Smash them for me while I destroy this puny Jedi!”

A wicked grin passed over their soulmate's face.

“ **Run Eddie**.” Venom advised.

Which he did, laughing loudly while Darcy came running after them swinging her pillow wildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Bruce and Hulk are Sith 😈
> 
>  **Note for future updates**  
>  Hey, you lovelies! My second baby - a little Miss - was born on the 6th of December  
> I apologize but I probably won't be updating until next year.
> 
> My muse is currently on my other story (I see dead people) and it looks like it will stay that way for quite some time.  
> So I work on that during the free time.
> 
>  **Update** \- You'll notice I updated chapter 1 to 9 - they has been edited + mistakes were fixed.


End file.
